My Horse Prince
by Lunnabella
Summary: This story does have bestiality. It's meant to, it's not meant to offend. its meant to be a joke based off the app game 'My Horse Prince'


Why, why did I agree to this, this man... he looks right thru me.

Wait...

Did I just call a horse a... a man...?

I felt my breath pick up, the sun, it burned down upon my face, my brow dripped with sweat. It forced me to remove my glasses and wipe them off... but... that's when I heard his hooves behind me. His strong hooves pinned behind me.

Just... just like before.

"Owner.."

His breath was a whispered whiny.

My heart, it was caught in my chest, my body slowly turned to face him... why I did that... I'll never know.

His...massive member... it was unsheathed and almost glowing with ooze. It was pink and twitching with what... I... could only dream.

"Do you like what you see?"

How... could I answer him? My eyes couldn't leave his girth, his strong neck lowered growing closer, his head against my ear.

"Your gazes, it confirms my thoughts on you."

His neck once again moved down to my lower quadrants, his tongue licked my buckle.

"Owner..."

His whiny was a simple pant of breathless air, god, he was craving me... and, honestly, I was craving him.

"May I mount you..?"

His voice... it was so soft and kind, how... could I say no? My hand it slowly cupped my chest. If I hadn't...I was worried my heart would have fallen out of my chest. My tongue, it slipped out of my mouth wetting my lips, my saliva shimmering in the sun. I know his eyes caught it. His orbitals they shimmered with hope...anticipating what I would say, what I would do. I felt my eyes close, my lips parted as slowly; my head dipped into a slow nod, my breath shaking in my lungs.

"Thank you... my owner."

His teeth snapped at the leather, his sharp back molars severed the cowhide with ease. With a slight jingle and clanking of metal, the belt fell through my pant loops and into the grassy meadow. It... was so quick and fast, I couldn't help but gasp.

"Owner...did...I hurt you?"

His eyes, they looked at me, he was so sincere...

"N...no..."

I breathed.

"Please... don't stop."

A loud owed overpowered whiny took him, his teeth came down once more... biting into my daisy dukes, amazingly... he missed my skin, but this power...

Was this his animal instincts kicking in? It made my skin goose.

Then... he whipped his head back, strong and fast, I screamed as I felt the fabric tear from my flesh. There was a moment of stillness before I felt the cool autumn air waft through my inner thighs. My eyes they snapped open and fell to him, before me he stood proud, like the athletic stallion he was. He allowed his mouth to open as the remnants of my close fell to the green pasture. I knew then, in one quick motion he had freed me of my human bounds, my pants, and panties... they were in shreds before me.

At the moment I knew...

This was all I wanted...

"Owner... turn around... please...I can't wait much longer."

Hearing his pleading whiny, I knew I couldn't force the animal to wait any longer... that would just be cruel. With a shallow breath, I turned, allowing my back to face him. My hands reaching out and grabbed the fence post before me, the wood was old and splintered, it was rough on my palms, but that was something I could ignore. My head turned so my eyes could look back at allowed my legs to spread.

It made me wonder if he would find my surprise...

I felt his lips graze against the smooth skin on my rump, the way his incisor softly nipped my meat. Then, I felt an intake of air, he was breathing, smelling me...

Had... had he found it?

"Owner..."

His whiny whiffed.

 _God, he HAD_

Slowly I felt his tongue and teeth enter my core, they were so wet and cold, it made my back lungs deflating of air, nails digging into the wood before me. Soon the pressure within my chocolate starfish finally subsided. My eyes were still on him, in his front teeth I could see it, the large carrot I was using to stretch myself, preparing for something like this. His tongue slid along the orange shaft, just watching this made me weak at the knees.

His grown of a whiny made my breath even heavier, with a quick snap the carrot plug was gone. I watched his thick neck muscles twitch and contract as I imagined him swallowing the chewed item.

Maybe the feeling I felt was wrong, but... the lust I craved... I didn't care.

That's when his hooves were placed next to my hands, his chest brushed against my back, his wetness circling my back door. It was hot, the mucus that coated it, it made me skin shiver.

"P..please..."

The sound that came from me, I didn't expect it, but god, I wanted it and... I couldn't hide it anymore. I felt his massive front hooves hook around my hips.

It was coming...

The anticipation, it was killing me.

His chin came up, resting on my shoulder, his eyes closed as he thrust pushed himself.

And just like that... he was in.

Like a snake sliding in his tunnel deep in the ground. Yuuma pushed his large brown member in and out. I, only being human, there was no way his full length could ever fit me. I felt some of it twist and bend as he thrust again, his tense thigh skin tightening over his bulging muscles.

At this point, I couldn't help but cry. The sound that left me, it might have been considered unholy, but the pleasure I felt, I couldn't help but cry. The knot in my heart it was unraveling with every thrust and whined grunt.

His thrust grew slow, he was growing tired, it was understandable; horses normally didn't last long; with his length and horsepower; I was at my peek too.

He gave a final thrust as he was able to whiny a moan, one that made my body ice. I cried with him as his white warm seed filled my chasm. With how hard he came, it helped him slide out, a trail of his unused kin seeped from my tunnel, I was so stretched, but I didn't care, feeling his cooling cum run down my leg.

"Owner..."

He spoke, his whiny's nor more than a whisper. It took me a moment to be able to speak, my hands bloody by how hard I grabbed the wood railing.

"You're hurt..."

He spoke, I turned to see his face, my paints heavy as I placed my cut hand to his soft skin, lips pushed to his.

That's when I knew, my prince... I had found him long ago.

My prince was indeed a horse.


End file.
